Legion Of Super Heroes: A New World
by Zak Saturday
Summary: A summary of my new FanFic Series! :-  READ READ READ XD
1. Chapter 1

The Legion of Superheroes

A New World

This takes place after season two in which the show got canceled. The story revolves around Superman, Brainiac 5, and several other Legionnaires, both old and new.

Plot: Now 85 Years old Superman wishes for one final thing; to see his friends back in 31C again. He puts himself in a Cryofreeze chamber, set to thaw him out on New Years Eve on December 31, 3100 A.D. When he thaws out he realizes that he is also deaged to the youth of a teenager yet he simply flies off eager to see his old friends.

Meanwhile...

In just 2 months after the defeat of Imperiax, Brainiac 5, Now a human called Querl Dox has learned how to control his now human emotions, or rather, experience it like any teenager would. Living under the guise of a carefree, gold-hearted biker Brainy finally decides to head back home.

Superman and Brainy run into each other and head back to their home together. Meanwhile, back at Legion HQ the team has an unexpected attack due to what seems like a Brainiac Robot. Eventually Superman and Querl arrive to help them defeat the Robot. Afterward, they reactivate and interrogate the robot. It simply says that there is a world that needs their help and shuts itself down, but not before saying that it's presence has caused the entire HQ to be "Programmed into collapsing on itself" the entire team manages to escape the area within 11:59 PM, when suddenly their flight rings begin to glow until they give a blinding light, knocking them out on the exact second of midnight.

The Legionnaires wake up at 7:00 AM, January 1st, 3101 A.D. The first person they see is a redhead calling himself Lea. He explains that the tapped into the energy signature of the Rings to teleport them to his home dimension "next-door" to their own. They were on that dimensions "earth" Planet Solo (appropriately named because it is the only planet in its solar system) And that it, and several other planets in the galaxy are under the threat of the Dark Hex crime team. Willing to put the wrong-doers to justice, the Legionnaires recreate the Legion of Superheroes on Planet Solo ready to explore a new Dimension. A New World.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters

HEROES:

Lightning Lad – the eager and hot-headed unofficial leader of the team. Prone to fighting first and thinking later, he can come off as brash at first but is usually well intentioned. The lightning bolt scar on his right eye sometimes flashes brightly in times of battle. He is in love with Saturn Girl. One time Imperiex destroyed his right arm, which is replaced with a bionic arm. He was one of the founding members of the Legion and has a twin sister, Ayla, and an older brother, Mekt. One of the three foundind members of the Legion, the other two being Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl. He is currently dating Saturn Girl. It is noted that he desperately hates Legion Tryouts, this is because he always ends up injured afterwards from time to time.

Saturn Girl – a level-headed character with mental powers. She is composed at all times but also very physical. Often thought of by non-Legionnaires as someone who does not really understand personal boundaries, always touching people and knowing their deepest thoughts. Among her mental powers are abilities such as telekinesis and the power to mentally create an explosive force field called a thought blast (which is so draining that she passes out afterwards) and the ability to go into a healing trance when unconscious (she can still mentally hear others in this state). Once she was put into a healing trance after a battle with Esper and woke up SEVERAL weeks later.

Brainiac 5/Querl Dox/Zero – one of the younger Legionnaires and the smartest (what with his 12th–level knowlege). He can transform his robot body in various ways. Though being a robot/Coluan has advantages his deep desire is to be more human, like his teammates. A holographic representation of his deepest fear from his time in the "Fear Factory" implies that his people, the Coluans, do not approve of his desire to emulate humanoids. He greatly desires Superman's friendship. In the battle against the original Brainiac, he turns into a human and leaves the Legion until he can adjust to his new human emotions under the name Querl Dox. He eventually chooses to turn back into a machine, renaming himself, Brainiac Zero.

Phantom Girl – sometimes considered a princess who is kind of spoiled, but ultimately very devoted to being in the Legion. She has a somewhat sarcastic attitude to cover the fact that she really gets a kick out of finally being with other kids like herself. She can become intangible, much like a ghost; She can phase through things and short out machinery, and can fight pretty well. Her sarcasm sometimes gets her a pretty good sarcastic streak going sometimes as well.

Bouncing Boy – a friendly young man who appears in either an overweight humanoid form or in a giant ball shape. He enjoys eating and is sometimes quite comedic. One can consider him the everyman member of the Legion. One time Bouncing Boy was elected leader of the Legionnaires, much to his own surprise, although he loses command sometime later.

Triplicate Girl (also known as the Duo Damsel in some bad case scenarios) – she is 1 girl with the power to transform into 3 nearly identical selves or "Triplicates". She has demonstrated martial arts skills and natural teamwork. On the team, she often operates communications, and appears to have an attraction to Bouncing Boy. When her Neutral "self" is killed/erased from existance in the paradox created by Imperiex in the 41st century, she becomes known as Duo Damsel. The emotional dismay her two other selves show at her death suggests that each of her "triplicates" has a semi-separate awareness and identity. At the the Defeat of Imperiex, the white duplicate returns from the future alive and well.

Timber Wolf – Brin Londo, as a result of his father's experiments on him, is transformed into a werewolf-like creature with enhanced speed, strength, agility, and senses. However, he also lost control over himself, becoming a fierce beast who acts on instinct and impulse. Only with Saturn Girl's help is he able to re-establish some level of control, turning into a more humanoid form, though still possessing wolf-like attributes. Soon afterward, he joins the Legion and takes his codename in honor of past heroes. One can describ him as a loner who longs to be closer to people. His appearance makes him look a bit feral, but his personality is anything but. He's the cool dude who's actually insecure inside. He is also known to be into baking.

Chamelion Boy – He has the ability to shapeshift all or part of his body into something else, animate or inanimate, as well as utilize the strength and power of what he transforms into. His father funds the Legion, which allows them access to expensive material, such as battle cruisers. Chameleon Boy seems to be one of the few members of the team that has a fun-loving and sarcastic disposition, the reason of which being that the rest of the team has had to deal with so many issues the past couple of years, they have become more solemn. He is good friends with Karate Kid.

Shrinking Violet – a girl known to have the superhuman ability to vary her size, allowing her to shrink down to microscopic sizes. It should be noted that she may have a thing for Brainiac 5/Zero and the feelings may be mutual.

Superman - The beginning of the story introduces a teenaged Clark Kent who is about to move from Smallville to Metropolis. He knows of his abilities but does not know what to do with his future. After travelling to the future, young Clark assumes the identity of Superman and gradually learns to control his abilities, becoming the hero he is destined to be. At the end of the first season, he returns to the present around the same time he left in the first place. Later on, Superman returns to the future after spending two years in the past and gaining more experience with his powers. A second Superman, called Superman X, also appears. This Superman, later given the name Kell-El, is from the 41st century and was created from Superman's DNA and Kryptonite as a living weapon with different abilities. His main foe in the 41st century is Imperiex, who travels through time to the 31st century, forcing Superman X to follow him into the past and recruit the Legion to help him. Now De-aged into being a teen again, Clark is here to stay... for good. Kell-El on the other hand returns to his time happily now that it has been restored.

O.C.s

Inf' Orma – A girl with powers that allow her to gather info on her foes. These abilities include Omni-linguism, Empathy, Psychometry, and Legimency (magical mind-reading). She is considered the second smartest legionnaire on the team. (the first being Querl)

Enfuse – a boy with the odd power to fuse two creatures together into a powerful monster that he can command. He can also fuse himself with these creatures. He often seems positive about anything. He can do wierd things at any occasional moment.

Card Shark – a Hydrokinetic and Cryokinetic with a love for two things: Card games and surfing. He sometimes uses a pack of card to channel his powers.

Lumos – a boy with the power of Light manipulation and the ability to make Hard-light (solid, feelable hologram) images to confuze his enemies. His father Is the Galactic President in this dimension. He can easily relate to people like Phantom Girl and Chamelion Boy, whose parents are authority figures (Like his father is)

**Gemini** – Literally two people surgically infused into one these two twins have the power to seperate and remerge at will:

**Omnis** – the "Left" persona of Gemini. Omnis is a technopath with power over technology. He always looks for the logical and scientific answer to a problem. He has Black hair, Electric-Blue eyes and wears blue clothes.

**Borealis** – the "Right" mind of Gemini. He is a magician who is deeply gifted at magic. He may think before he acts, but he sometimes just throws logic out the window. He has white hair, Sunset-Red eyes and wears bright red clothes.

As one person, Gemini is fully aware that he is not really a single personality always refering to himself with "we" instead of "I." He/They always look out for His/Their friends.

ALLIES:

Lea/Brainiac 7 – Much like Brainiac 6 this version ALSO used to be the Original Bainiac. Only THIS version is made out of what little GOOD there ever was in Brainiac 1.0. He is the Primary contact for the Legionnaires in this dimension.

Tyson Alecco – leading officer in the Brightheart Police the Primary Policemen of the galaxy.

Galactic President Ivan Thomas – Lumos' father.

ENEMIES:

The Dark Hex – the main antagonists in this little fanfic:

Jack/Brainiac 6 – After upgrading himself into having a true personality he sets his sights on the new dimension and everything in it. He resorts to crime to achive that end as the leader of Dark Hex.

Harlequin Kid – a boy inspired by the Clown Prince of Crime (Joker) into becoming a villain. His cimes and M.O.s revolve around things like gags, jokes, clowns, etc.

Lady Malefacent – a girl inspired by the villain Malefacent from the fairytale "Sleeping Beauty" into becoming a villain. Her crimes involve dark magic that would remind one of Circe, enemy of Wonder Woman.

Axel Luthor – a desendant of Lex Luthor, this little punk uses genetics to commit crimes. Has a perculiar interest in Superman.

Fear Freak – a person who uses fear itself as a weapon to subdue his foes, that and a large ax and a long sythe... he loves to make himself as frightening as possible.

Skullseeker – A gunman who's life is to make a perfect shot at anything he aims at. Armed to the teeth with assasin weapons; Pistols, knives, rifles, shotguns etc.

Limelight – A criminal with a compulsive desire to kidnap famous superstars and celeberties often addresing himself as one. (This character is inspired by a villain with the same name from the Nick tv show, Supah Ninjas.)

Infernox – A man who can control fire. Created as a backup should Imperiax be destroyed, Infernox wishes to control Earth by using his victims saddest memories.


End file.
